


The Waterfall

by NegansOtherWife



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Outdoor Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: By the water, I laid myself bare and found sanctuary. The water I found washed away my sins, rebirthing me. But him…he made me filthy again with just one touch. Won't you come lay with me by the stream?A slowburn. Smutty.





	1. Dirty Fingernails

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy my new story! I wanted to play around with a rougher and darker Negan, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> This story will be updated every week.

Working in agriculture at The Sanctuary was actually very relaxing. 

Many of my “ _coworkers_ ” would have lined up to give me several hundred reasons why I was wrong, and that working in the gardens was obviously giving me sun poisoning. 

_Sometimes I forgot to wear sunscreen, sue me._

But it was easy to get caught in the simplicity of weeding, watering, and picking. I enjoyed this work, it was something that passed the time. I’d been lucky enough to find The Sanctuary, and for the first time, I didn’t have to worry about where my next meal was coming from or where I’d sleep. It was nice here. 

 _Albeit this place had its kinks_.

For one the leader, we'd had a rocky start from the beginning. He was crass, rude, and _demanding_. I'd effectively avoided him since the day he’d found my group on the side of the highway. _Negan_. I didn't necessarily agree with his use of the iron but I'd heard from whispers he hadn't always been the way he was now. But as long as I stayed under the radar, I could have a somewhat happy existence.

"Cassandra, at least look like you're working. We've got an inspection today.” My coworker, Chase called in my direction from where he was busily raking leaves. A friendly body since I’d arrived at The Sanctuary, his hair was as orange as the carrots that I plucked from the Earth.

I groaned internally. I hated inspection. 

Every month Dwight would come crashing through our perfectly neat gardens and trample over our newly sprouting crops, besides he did more eating than actual inspecting. 

I felt another bead of sweat roll down my neck, making its way down my collarbone before finding its way into my cleavage. It was a scorching hot day and I grimaced at the kind of suntans I’d see tonight when I was getting ready for bed.

Living at The Sanctuary wasn’t all bad, in fact, I’d been one of the luckier ones and been given a single room. Most had to share, but it was pure luck and an odd number of women that had me sleeping in a blissfully quiet room. 

Privacy. 

That was one of the only downsides of this place, the only decent amount of privacy was the stolen moments I had late at night in my bed. I only got a few hours to myself, and most of them were spent unconscious. I’d probably change that about working in the gardens, we had to be up before the sun.

The showers were the worst part by far, they were the typical high school showers you’d find in a locker room. But for as long as I can remember they'd been the bane of my existence, figures they'd follow me all the way into a post-apocalyptic America. I hated showering, especially on days of inspection where we'd have to work past dinner. The showers were left in horrendous condition. It wasn't the fact that complete strangers saw me naked, no, I'd gotten past that. It was the fact that I couldn't take my time anymore like I'd used to. 

I sighed wistfully while I plucked another carrot from the ground. 

Those were the days. Where I could take my time conditioning and shampooing. 

Now… 

I hardly got time to scrub my ass. There was always a line. Whether it was the shower or the toilet. I could never get a second to just… unwind. 

Emory who was my “manager,” so to speak, began to frantically 'inspect' to make sure everything was in order. Which coincidentally involved breathing down my already sore neck. The sun, mixed with Emory’s spastic attitude, was almost enough to make me bury myself alive for a few moment's of peace.

Rolling my eyes I continued to pull the carrots from the ground plucking weeds as I went. It was a hard job, but I preferred it. The Sanctuary handed out more points for dirty work and I had a couple thousand saved up. Although I never spent my points on anything, I had long since given up on unnecessary items. 

Still. A girl needed a break. 

A hot bubble bath. That'd been my personal choice of poison, many nights I'd come home from work or school and unwind with a good book. 

_What I wouldn't give for a hot bath and a few moments to myself..._

I stood from where I was crouched near the carrot patch, another worker swiftly picking up my full basket and promptly dropping another empty one at my feet. My joints ached as I moved toward the tomato bunch. It was grueling work, but it was rewarding having something to show for all my effort. I never thought of myself as a nature enthusiast, but there was something to be said about the way water and a little sun could bring something to life _._

Little on the dramatic side, I know. But out here in the fields, I had a lot of time to myself. Out here I was learning to appreciate nature… well as much as I could with a gigantic fence in the way. The Great Wall, as some attendees like to affectionally call it, was a ten-foot barbed wire fence with staked biter heads strung along its perimeter. It was less of a decor and more of a warning, and the wall traveled the entire expanse of The Sanctuary. Our garden was situated in the front of the factories entrance, which meant I as well as the other workers not only had to deal with the constant hum of biter “chatter,” but also the Savior’s constant and very _loud_ entrances and exits. 

What I wouldn’t give for some peace and quiet, hmmm… and a nice bath. That would be amazing, to be able to just pamper myself. I stared down at my dirty nails and the calluses on the palm of my hand. I had to laugh a little out loud as a picture of Negan’s wives popped into my head. They practically shit caviar, and I… I just supply the ingredients for the side salad. 

I heard the crunching of boots on the soft soil behind me, I didn’t pause one moment in my picking. 

I had a quota to meet before lunch. 

“Kassie, can you please make sure you're pulling all the weeds. I don’t want the roots suffocating, if we don’t reach our quota this month they’ll cut our points.” Emory could’t help but drill that piece of information into my head one more time. 

Quota. Quota. Quota. That’s all we could talk about here. Dwight expected us to…what? Somehow magically multiply our usual harvest? The little shit managed to eat half our produce in a matter of minutes. If you ask me Dwight could shove a carrot up his ass. I merely grunted in response to get Emory off my back.

I worked in _somewhat_ blissful silence for the next couple of minutes.

I heard footsteps approaching in the dirt, and I mentally huffed as Emory stood behind me again. I was not in the mood. The dirt on my face mixed with the sweat that dripped down my body was making me feel especially grimy and the fact that I would have to shower in a dirty stall was putting me in a worse mood. I was also pretty sure that a bug crawled up my butt several moments prior… and I’m not talking metaphorically either. I scratched my butt somewhat awkwardly, not bothering to turn around, I addressed Emory.

“I get it Em, pick faster before Dwight get’s here. You know I didn’t manage to forget in the matter of minutes from when you last told me, the quota is a pain in my ass too. If they want this done so badly, why don’t they do it their damn selves!”

“Well, I do have to agree with you their, carrot top. Dwight can be a major pain in the _ass_.”

Negan’s voice shot up my spine like a bolt of electricity, and as I twisted in the direction of his voice from my crouched position I came face to… crotch. Negan’s to be exact. 

Crotch. 

In my face.

 _When did he get so damn close, and why didn’t I notice?_ A clearing of a throat alerted me to my statue like position, and I stood up brushing the dirt off my face.  

“Carrot top?” 

Negan pointed to the carrot patch several feet away with his bat, Lucille. She was a nasty thing, and I’d gotten the displeasure of seeing her in action a handful of times.

“Saw you picking those carrots over there,” He motioned with Lucille, before settling his full attention on me with a shit eating grin. “You got something to say about this quota? You better speak up to _corporate._ ”

Umm, what? My mind went blank, I had several things to process. One, Negan had been staring at me. For how long? It was a common occurrence for Negan and his Saviors to hang out in the front of the Sanctuary, I was used to it. It’s where they parked some of their trucks and the gate was also always being patrolled by several of his men, the “courtyard,” so to speak wasn’t that big and I was never that observant of my surroundings. Why was he looking at me? Second, the quota was fucking ridiculous we had a limited amount of space for the number of crops that Dwight kept hiking up every other week, we weren't miracle workers. It was simply too much.

But despite everything in my head, I kept my mouth clamped shut. Instead I shook my head “no.”

“Well, it’s a shame, darling. I would have loved to see someone speak their goddamn mind for once.” He let out a hefty sigh, before turning away to examine some other crops. I hadn’t noticed before but Emory hovered from afar, his expression must have mirrored mine. All wide eyed and jittery. 

“Embry, what the _fuck_ are these things here?” 

_The man’s never seen asparagus before, and who the hell is Embry?_

I furrowed my brow in confusion before Emory scampered over, giving him a detailed explanation to a seemingly simple question. He continued in the same fashion, asking questions about our harvest and miscalling Emory a different name. Seeing no other option, I returned to work. The tomatoes were all picked from the plants, but several were dying. I got to work with a shovel that was lying nearby and began to uproot them. It was midday and with the sun at its highest point, I took my bandana from around my neck and doused it with water before fixing it so that it covered the back of my neck. It was a little survival trick I had learned from living on the road. For quick relief I also splashed some on my chest, the cool water seeped through my tank top and down my sweaty abdomen. If anyone were to see my shirt, they’d think it to be sweat. 

Getting back to work, I turned to grab my shovel a few ways away and caught the eye of Negan. 

He stood perched with Lucille on my shoulder, seemingly unaware of the internal crisis he was causing within everyone who worked here in the gardens. He didn’t seem to mind that I had caught him in the act either. 

 _How long had he been staring,_ I thought _._ I turned my full attention back to my work, in full force working on uprooting the roots. Whatever, the man was probably just making sure I wasn't slacking. Although, I had to wonder why Dwight wasn’t doing our inspection this week. It was odd for Negan to ever be in the gardens. As he exclaimed after every return from a run with his Saviors, he’d rather be fucking one of his many wives. It was like clockwork each day, and I never ceased to not roll my eyes.

Before I knew it I was back in my groove my mind gloriously empty as I worked nonstop, all thoughts of Negan completely dispelled. 

“I’m sorry about that Cassandra, I would have given you more of a warning but he was here before I noticed,” Emory’s boots fell in front of my vision and I glanced up before settling back on my heels exasperated. “Well, I just thought you should know that Negan will be coming around more often.”

That caught my attention. 

“What exactly are you talking about Em, I don’t get paid enough for this bullshit.” I crossed my arms. “You know my under the radar policy.”

“There expanding the perimeter of the fence, I’m not exactly sure why but…” He sighed, before raking his hand through his black hair. “Just be prepared, they're going to start removing sections of the fence. We’ll have to deal with construction for the next couple of weeks and Negan informed me he’ll be taking a very hands on approach.”

He walked away without another word no doubt stressed over the changes that would be inflicted upon our schedule. We ran a very tight ship under Emory’s watch, while he got on my nerves half the time he was largely the reason why we continued to meet our quota each week with added pressure. Chase wandered over and we worked side by side discussing the expansion of The Great Wall, and my interactions with Negan. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one that noticed something was off about him staring.

“He asked about you,” Chase wiped some sweat out of his eyes, as he continued to shovel the dirt. “To the others I mean. Wanted to know how you were doing.”

I absentmindedly threw seeds into the soil he was turning up, slightly confused as to why Negan would be asking about me. Was I not doing good enough? I’d been here a couple of months and I at least thought that I was doing a good job. I didn’t want to be moved, I liked it here.

“Hey, don't worry about it,” Chase must have seen the worry on my face. “I’m sure everything’s fine, but here’s some good news for you. The peach tree is almost ready to harvest, isn’t that amazing!”

I had to share in his excitement, we were unsure if peaches were able to be grown in this climate. Not many of us had had that much experience in gardening before we were assigned here. Planting a peach tree was purely blind faith but it seemed to be working, and I was hoping to get a taste if possible. I love peaches, especially when they were in bloom here at The Sanctuary. The kitchen made so many desserts, it was a delight for everyone. With that in mind, my thoughts were swiftly pulled away from Negan.


	2. Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Leave some Kudos!

It was almost eleven by the time I finished my shift. I forewent going to the kitchen with everyone else and instead decided to get ahead in the shower line before it got to long. 

I snorted. 

 _Wishful thinking._  

There’d been a line of several people even this late at night, and I waited impatiently with my shower caddy and towel for the shower stall all the way at the end of the locker room. It was my attempt at a little peace and quiet. By the time it was my turn the stall was disgusting. 

No, that’s an understatement, it was downright atrocious. 

The stall was large and split into two sections by a protruding wall, which meant if someone walked in on you they’d have to quirk their head a little to the right to see you in the shower. The first section had a small bench and was meant for keeping your things dry, the final section consisted of the shower. 

I pulled the curtain closed to the stall before mentally preparing myself, I wasn't disappointed. Obviously some of the people who worked in the gardens had had the same idea as me. There was dirt caked into the shower handle, as well as on the floor leaving the drain clogged. I watched the water from the shower head hit the floor turning a brownish color and swirling around my ankles. I shuddered as I realized I as well as everyone else should probably be using shower slippers, alas, we were’t as privileged as Negan’s wives. 

_Something tell me I know exactly how this showers going to go…_

I turned the handle of the shower to hot, as far as it would go. Freezing cold water hit me straight in the face, I jumped back only slightly surprised. 

No hot water… 

Of course. 

Making up my mind that this would be the quickest shower in the history of mankind I grabbed the generic bar of soap from my caddy and began to rub it over my body. I gingerly jumped from one foot to the other as I rotated my body under the shower head. I toed a rotting banana peel that was slowing molding in the corner.

_God, I hate it here._

I felt a tickle on my foot that momentarily pulled me from my thoughts, and I glanced down briefly. The biggest water bug I’d ever seen in my life scurried across my foot, and I let out an ear piercing scream before hastily wrapping my towel around myself and grabbing my shower caddy. I saw the questioning glances from the people who’d been waiting to shower, but I kept running until I was out the door and into the main hallway of the factory. 

My head was spinning as my feet moved almost robotically underneath me, I had to admit that it felt good to run and stretch my legs again. But as I ran I began to feel as if there was something chasing me, I pushed myself running faster then before. The walls from either side of the hallway seemed as if they were getting closer, and I began to feel claustrophobic. My eyes began to water. Memories began to play behind my eyes, and I can’t decipher if I’m in The Sanctuary or in my childhood home. I’m shifting rapidly between reality and my consciousness, and for some reason…I don’t care that I’m running half naked through the factory.

I run for the direction of my room.

“Whoa, chica, where’s the fire?” Gabriel one of the few Saviors I could actually stand calls after me, I chance a glance at him but keep running. One minute I’m looking at him, and the next my dead brother. I run faster. “Be careful, you're gon—”

I collide with a hard body, which effectively knocks the breath out of my body, and me off my feet. I drop everything in my hands as I land on my back, sprawled out and spread eagle.

_Can this get any worse?_

As if God himself is answering my internal question, I peer up slowly into the face of Negan. 

Negan’s bright eyes stare back at me, and I internally grimace when a shit eating grin begins to unravel onto his face.

_Well, this is just great._

I grasped the front of my towel firmly, now suddenly aware that I am in nothing but my towel still damp from my shower. I peer with vast interest at my toenails, theres dirt crusted underneath them and I wonder how that’s possible. 

The hallway is dead silence as I slowly pick myself up from the floor, my wet feet make a squelching sound on the metal.

“Excuse me.” I squeaked out.

I grab a few of my items that are scattered across the floor. I’m too mortified to stick around any longer and spend anymore time around Negan, who hasn’t said anything yet, but continues to stare at me with rapt attention. I've never seen Negan smile before, not like this. There’s a predatory gleam in his eyes, and I side step him cautiously and several of his Saviors who I hadn’t noticed were standing behind him before.

I don’t look back. 

That night I fall into a fitful sleep, there wasn’t much I could do.

I had to be up before the sun.

     - - ~ - - 

The following morning is like any other. I get dressed in the moonlight streaming in from my window and as I pull a random shirt over my head before buttoning my overalls, I glance at my watch.

 **4:05 am**  

I pull my boots on almost reluctantly, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I was embarrassed from my latest Negan run-in. But I was mostly reeling from what had _caused_ me to run into him. I’d never had a freak out like that before… _never,_ and I most definitely didn't think about _him_ anymore. I just couldn’t. 

With a hefty sigh, I grabbed my work bag. It's a woven cross body bag, with the word **NIAGRA FALLS** across it, I’d gotten it on a family vacation several years ago and it was the last thing from my old life that I had. I shoved my canteen and sun screen into it, before tugging my hat onto my head and tying my bandana around my neck.

The sun would be rising soon enough.

My boots crunched against the dirt rhythmically, as I walked in the general direction that I knew Emory would be in. He was like a ferret at the beginning of the day, bouncing around handing out assignments. Eventually I found Emory gaping at a hole in the fence, a little way down the garden there was a section removed completely. The courtyard, was busier then usual this morning. The Saviors were packing up trucks for a run, and the construction department, a medium sized group of all men that made repairs around the factory, had trucks and ladders against the fence already hard at work. 

He saw me approaching. “Can you believe this Kassie? What if something slips inside and kills one of us. And according to Negan, this is for our benefit.” 

I stared at him questionably. 

“This—,” He motioned wildly around himself, before roughly raking a hand through his dark hair. “Is so that we can expand the gardens!”

I patted his shoulder comfortingly while he continued to rant. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Emory. He was under a lot of stress, and it was solely him who took the blame when we didn’t reach the increasing quota some months. At twenty-five years old, he was already starting to gray. 

“Do you mind being on watering detail today, we’re uh— a little short staffed.” I furrowed my eyebrows, I’d never been on water duty before. 

“Sure Em, its fine with me.” I shrugged my shoulders, it’d be a light day of work compared to my usual assignments. “Where do I get the water again?” 

“Thanks Kassie, the water basins are over there by the front gate.” He pointed to the entrance of the factory, aka the hangout spot for Negan’s minions. I grimaced outwardly. “I know and I’m sorry. I really appreciate this, don’t forget a watering can. I’d grab a couple so you don’t have to make the trip back as much.”

I shook my head, telling him he didn’t have to worry. We weren’t allowed to step foot off the property, it was Negan’s Saviors that brought back water for us to water our ever expanding gardens. The water they collected was stored in large industrial basins, that came up almost to my shoulder. That was saying something since I stood 5’’ foot 5’’ inches. Because they were so large Negan’s men didn’t bother to take them farther then the front gate. 

I trudged over to the shed where we held our gardening equipment, so that I could set my bag down and grab what I needed. 

I carefully juggled three large watering cans in my hands as I walked in the direction of the basins, and consequentially the Saviors. They stood laughing in a medium sized group.

I didn’t see Negan anywhere. But I figured word must have spread of our run in last night… within their group at least.

_They were worse then old women._

My plan was to keep my head down and grab the water as quick as possible, thus saving myself from any other kind of humiliation. Don’t get me wrong I wasn’t a fragile flower, but I’d seen what Negan could do and I didn’t want any part of it or his Saviors. I wasn't stupid, I knew where some of our supplies came from. 

My head itched, almost as if to taunt me, there was no way I could scratch it with my hands this full. 

 _When was the last time I washed my hair? I should probably grab some shampoo later from the consignment store._ I thought, distracted from the itch.

My poor hair had been neglected these past couple of months, I’d do anything to cut back time in those nasty showers. Including cutting back to washing my hair once a month. My once curly hair, now spent most days pushed under my baseball cap. It was matted and dirty and I was ashamed of how badly I’d neglected myself. 

Completely lost in self pity I began to fill the watering cans, I made it half way through the second one when Gabriel sauntered over to me. He was all smiles with hazel eyes, and cropped brown hair. I knew what he was going to say the moment he opened his mouth.

“So yesterday,” He leaned against the basin I was getting water from. “That was some pretty weird shit last night, chica. You okay?”

“As okay as I’ll ever be, Gabriel,” I peered down at my reflection in the water. Wide, brown, curious eyes peered back at me. If I looked close enough I could almost see the carefully hidden sadness. “I made an ass out of myself didn’t I?”

Gabriel nudged me with his shoulder, and I finally looked up. His tone might have been light but his eyes were heavy with concern, he stared at me with searching eyes, looking for an explanation.

“I think reality hit me, like really hit me yesterday,” I sniffed a little not really one for water works, but the events of yesterday were still heavy on my shoulders. I splashed the water so that my reflection was distorted. “Do you ever miss the way things were before?”

He laughed bitterly. 

“Course I do. Who doesn’t?” At almost the same time Gabriel finished speaking Negan sauntered out of the front door of the factory. “Bien tal vez algunas personas como la forma en que el mundo es ahora.”

I smiled charmingly at him, before patting his cheek. 

“He’s… what’s the word I’m looking for? Él diablo,” Gabriel’s eyes widened in delight, before we both began laughing. “I should probably get back now, Emory’s kinda having a mental break down as we speak.”

I grabbed two watering cans, leaving the third empty one behind. The garden was only a handful of yards away from the gate, so the trip there wasn’t too bad. I jogged back to get the other one quickly, hyper aware how late I was to start the day. 

Gabriel stood exactly where I left him, staring at me. “Don’t you have a job to do?” I teased.

“You need a break,” I dunked the watering can into the basin, giving him a questioning glance. “I mean it… you work so hard and you never get a full night’s rest. We all know the quota is bullshit, we see how hard you guys work and it isn’t right. You're awake before most of us for Christ’s sake.” 

Dwight whistled then, which meant it was time for the Saviors to hit the road. He turned to go.

“Gabriel,” I called after him, not really sure what I was asking. “Where exactly do you guys get the water from?” 

The question left my lips before I could process it.

“From a stream a couple miles north of here,” I shook my head at his questioning glance before he jogged off to his motorcycle. “Te veo luego, mi amor.”

I ran my hand through the cool water in the container absentmindedly, it felt refreshing and I closed my eyes wondering what it would feel like to experience this sensation all over my body at once. A warm feeling settled heavy in my lower belly.

_Jesus Christ… maybe he’s right I do need a break._

“So you’re fucking Gabriel?”

The question caught me off guard, causing me to drop the watering can in my hand. I turned around quickly only to run into the broad chest of Él diablo himself, Negan. He stood before me sans his usual attire of a leather jacket, and instead a plain white tee and dark washed jeans. I noticed with flickering amusement that our bandanas were the same color, and tied the same way around our necks. Without his leather jacket I could see the tight muscles that were usually concealed, he seemed more relaxed like this and I observed quickly he had a tool belt strapped to his waist that made his jeans slightly sag off his hips. 

“Excuse me?” I made sure to keep my tone polite, my first instinct being to go off on him like a bag of fireworks. 

Negan saddled me with an unreadable expression, brown eyes studied my every movement and I tried not to fidget so much. Having a conversation with Negan was like walking through a field of land mines, one wrong move and you’d be answering to Lucille. “Couldn’t help but notice one of my men was missing, figures it’d be over some pussy.”

“Gabriel’s just a friend, he’s been teaching me Spanish… that’s all,” I wasn’t sure why I felt the need to explain myself to Negan, he had no right to ask questions about my relationship.

I’d ignore the pussy comment… politely.

Negan stood quiet before me, and I hesitantly picked up the watering can I’d dropped and filled it again. Hesitantly, I spoke.

“Shouldn’t you be going with them,” I pointed to his men that were now driving out the front gate.

“I would be if it weren’t for the stupid fuckers that I can’t leave alone longer then ten minutes,” He ran a hand through his hair, before narrowing his eyes at me. “What are you doing today?”

I assumed he was talking about my detail, motioning to the watering can in my hand I spoke. “Water detail, I should probably get started.”

Negan waved me away and I tried to keep myself from moving to fast, I didn’t want to give away the fact that he made me nervous, but for some reason I halted my movements.

“But for the record,” I waited until I had his full attention. “ _This_ pussy is a little bit more then distracting.”

I scampered away before I could see his reaction, I’d been brave enough to engage the infamous Negan in banter. I’d officially reached _my_ quota for the day. 

The day continued on without any other further interruptions, I made several trips back to the basins as I moved through the rows of crops making sure each plant got their share. Several others were also on water duty, so we chatted as we moved together. It was enough to take my mind off Negan and my weak excuse for a comeback.

 _My pussy is a little more than distracting? Bury me now._ I thought. _The man had three wives…jeez, and the best I could come up with was DISTRACTING?_

“So what do you think Cassandra,” Amy, a pretty blonde with soft blue eyes nudged my shoulder to get my attention. Even with dirt smudged across her cheek she was gorgeous. “Do you think I could be pregnant?”

“Wha— oh Amy,” I shook my head to clear my thoughts, realizing then how anxious she was. “I think you should go to the store and buy a pregnancy test later. I’ll even go with you.”

She dropped her watering can to wrap her arms around me. “Thank you Kassie, you don’t mind?”

“No, it’s okay I need soap anyway,” I quickly filled her in on last nights events as well as this morning.

“Wait! Negan? Like Lucille’s… Negan?” She stared at me with her mouth wide open. “I think this is turning into more then a coincidence C, I think Negan has a little crush on you. That would make sense since he’s been asking about you lately.”

Chase ran up to us then, interrupting our conversation before I could retort to Amy’s assumptions. There was no way that Negan could be into me, even if he was… there was no way that I’d be one of Negan’s wives. He had a rule and we all knew it… no cheating. It went both ways. His spouses weren’t to be touched, apparently the man valued a marital bond.

“Guess what ladies,” He held his arms out so he could see what he was holding. “Peaches! The first harvest of the month, Em said to hand out a few— said we deserve it.”

We both laughed in delight, before grabbing one from the many that he held in his arms. He ran off in another direction without another word.

“Well, it helps that I’m his wife,”Amy joked, but I could see the worry in her eyes. “I’m going to go find him, he must be worrying himself sick. Don’t mention anything to him, okay C?”

I assured her that I wouldn’t and moved to go water our mini corn maze. It was off in the farthest corner of the gardens and a good hideout due to the height of the corn. We grew a lot to accommodate The Sanctuary's size and it would take me awhile to get through watering them all. I hummed while I worked, at this point the sun was at its highest point in the sky and full on beaming. I pulled my baseball cap farther down my face, humming as I watered the corn. I pulled the peach from the front pocket of my overalls, and began to munch on it. The burst of flavor on my tongue as I bit into the juicy peach caused me to moan audibly, some of the juices leaked down my chin as I licked some of the excess.

“Good?” I clutched my chest as a sweaty Negan appeared from what seemed like nowhere, effectively scaring the shit out of me. 

_Oh…MY!_

A sweaty, _shirtless_ Negan stalked toward me. I took a step backward only for him to advance quicker. I gulped.

We were at the farthest part of the garden where two sides of the fence met, and there was no-one in sight. I swallowed, tasting peaches. 

_No one would hear me scream._

After a beat of silence he spoke.

“Can I have a taste?” I held out the fruit completely stunned to say anything, he moved forward completely ignoring my outstretched hand. I held my hand out hoping to halt his movements, I pressed gingerly on his sweaty chest but he kept advancing. “I wasn’t talking about the peach.”

_Come again?_

I sucked in a breath before Negan’s mouth descended near mine, invading my personal space. My nipples tightened at the feeling of his warm tongue dragging across my chin, following the trail of peach juice. Once the trail ended Negan’s mouth descended onto my collarbone, the action sending shivers down my spine. An audible moan fell from my lips causing Negan’s left hand to shoot out, pressing against my lower back so our lower halves were touching.

When his hands began to wander lower, I broke from my stupor and ran dropping my peach and watering can for the umpteenth time today. Negan called after me. 

“See you later, peaches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Chica= Girl  
> Bien tal vez algunas personas como la forma en que el mundo es ahora= Well maybe some people like the way the world is now  
> Él diablo= The devil  
> Te veo luego, mi amor= See you later, my love


	3. An Idea Is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Another chapter, I had some writer's block but I hope you all enjoy. Still trying to get over my writer's block for my other story though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I brushed my hands against the shelves of the Sanctuary’s consignment store absentmindedly, as Amy bounced around ahead of me looking for a spare pregnancy test in the chaotic mess we called a ‘store’. The _store_ had minimal organization, and it showed. In every area where it was able to fit, a floor to ceiling industrial shelf stood, looming with an abundance of items precariously balanced.

She reminded me of a ferret.

Her and Emory were truly meant to be.

I followed after her, but mentally I was thousands of miles away. I was pretty sure that I’d left my sanity in that corn field.

Negan. Touched. Me.

And… I _liked_ it.

But what exactly did this mean? Not _much_ I was certain. Negan was known to have an abundance of tricks up his sleeve, I was probably a pawn in some bigger scheme that I wan’t seeing. The thought depressed me. Why? I wasn't entirely certain. 

Maybe he was bored. 

Would he tell people? 

Was he courting me, was I to be his next wife?

I hadn’t had a direct conversation with him since the day he’d found me and a couple others wandering on the highway, he had been like our personal savior. I huffed. 

_How wrong was I._

That dick had made me kneel on a concrete road for over forty minutes, but I digress.

This whole situation had ‘ **DISASTER’** written all over it and overthinking this entire situation was beginning to give me a headache. My mind drifted to what Negan was probably doing.

 _Probably laying underneath one of his three wives,_ my conscience harped at me internally. In my head she shook hers disapprovingly while peering over her horn-rimmed glasses. 

 _So much for staying under the radar, huh?_ My conscience sat back in her chair, now eating a bowl of popcorn. _Can’t wait to see how you’ll get us out of this one._

Amy bounced over. I hadn’t told her about what occurred between Negan and I. I wasn’t sure if I’d believe it myself. I mean what would I even say?

 _Hey Amy! You know Negan? Yeah, the one that beat that guys head in last week, the maniac. Well, I sorta kinda almost made out with him in the corn fields yesterday. Yes, thats rights. No making out, but I did let him fondle me like a horny teen in the back of a pickup._ My conscience leered at me, reminding me eerily of Negan. 

I outwardly grimaced.

It probably wasn’t a good idea anyway. I needed to move on and to stay away from Negan, the less anyone knew the better. Besides Amy had so much on her plate as it was, she didn’t need to be worrying about me. Quite the opposite actually, with that in mind I pushed all of my problems to the back of my mind so that I could focus on her predicament. Emory had been nice enough to let us leave a couple hours earlier from our shift, and I fully intended to take advantage of my free night.

“So after sifting through this mess, I found two pregnancy tests,” Amy stared at them dubiously. I didn’t blame her, both boxes looked like they had been to hell and back again. “It’s the best they’ve got, and well… what can you do? It’s not like we can go to Walmart.” I patted her on the back, trying to bring my friend some semblance of comfort in a post-apocalyptic world where we worked for points and had a sexy bat wielding lunatic as our boss.

But I digress… again.  

“They’re going to cost most of my points. But I should probably get used to that— right? Life with kids.”

“That’s the spirit, Amy!” We roamed idly through the rows of shelves, elbows interlocked, just two girls in overalls. “And I promise you, I will be the best Aunt ever! Plus Em will be over the moon— I’m sure of it.”

At that very same moment, Gabriel rounded the corner alongside a couple other of Negan’s men. Gabriel waved. His eyes lighting up before moving towards us, his mood and posture brightening before our  eyes. Amy nudged me teasingly, but I defiantly ignored her.

“Well, Gabriel if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were stalking our precious Cassandra here.” I saddled Amy with a What-the-hell-are-you-doing look. You know the one?

_Would I be committing a faux pas if I punched a pregnant women?_

“Ladies,” He greeted us with a charming grin. “No stalking, just dropping off our latest spoils of war. We’re heading to dinner, care to join us?”

Amy spoke before I could.

“Sorry boys, but Kassie and I are a little busy right now,” She tugged on my arm pulling me in the opposite direction. I shot Gabriel an apologetic look. I opened my mouth to question where exactly we were heading until I realized I still hadn’t gotten what I’d come for. “Friends don’t let friends, get hit on when they haven’t bathed in days C.”

_Well, she had a point._

We stopped in front of a shelf filled to the brim with toiletry items. Tiny boxes of shower items  were piled onto the shelf in a chaotic order, and I very carefully reached for a generic bar of soap in hopes that everything wouldn't come tumbling down on me. Amy on the other hand ‘hummed’ and ‘hawed’ on the opposite side of the shelf.

“Aha!” I turned to Amy who was digging through one of the bottom shelves. “Take a look at this, C! I think Christmas just came early!”

I crouched down to her level so I was peering at her through the shelf, she looked triumphant at me, blue eyes glittering before pushing a bottle in my direction. I grasped it with uncertainty before letting out a gasp in disbelief. 

In my hands, I gently cradled a piece of the past I was sure I’d never see again.  

In my hands I held a _Bath and Body Works_ shower gel bottle, I clutched it to my chest like a lifeline. 

Sweet Cinnamon Pumpkin, one of my favorite scents. I opened the caps eagerly, the aroma immediately enveloping my senses. Bursts of vanilla, pumpkin, and nutmeg assaulted my nose. The heady scent reminding me so much of the time I spent nowadays in the garden only more pungent… and somehow more feminine?

I read the back of the bottle, my eyes greedily swallowing every word. Almost as if someone had just given me the secrets of the universe. 

_'Sweet Cinnamon Pumpkin is a cozy blend of New England pumpkin, crisp apple and ginger kissed with spiced vanilla and a hint of rum.’_

My mood dampened slightly, this was almost to good to waste in the dirty showers at The Sanctuary.   

“Can you believe it C,” She motioned to the pear shaped bottle in my hand. It was filled three-fourths of the way and had a dent on the bottle left. But I didn’t care, I might as well have been clasping a bar of gold. “You need to get it, I found it shoved all the way in the back. Trust me this is a sign! It’s you're favorite, and just in time right?”

I knew she was talking about me dropping my soap in the hallway last night, but the events of the last 24 hours came rushing back to me all at once and before I could help it…

An idea was forming in my head. 

 ———-

“Are you crazy C!” We walked along the fences perimeter the next day, watering the plants as we went. I was on watering detail again. Odd, but I welcomed the much needed break and the chance to discuss my plan with Amy. “Do you know what you're asking?”

“For you to be breaking the _biggest_ and most _important_ rule here… not to go beyond the gate,” I ticked the reasons off on my fingers as I went. She stared at me in exasperation, her right eyebrow cocked. 

My conscience was nodding her head along viciously while internally screaming at me to listen to her. 

“You don’t even know where this stream is, and how do you even _think_ you’ll get past Negan’s minions!” She flailed her arms wildly around her before her eyes widened dramatically. It was comical, watching her blue eyes almost pop out of her head. “No! No! Cassandra you're fucking with me. Ashton Kutcher is going to pop out from behind that tree isn't he? Albeit a little worse for wear…”

We both turned to the fence at the same time. Several sections of the fence had been fully removed, and were in the process of being pushed back. Tarps covered some of the missing areas and to compensate for the lack of security a couple of Negan’s men stood guard. They were working this expansion pretty quickly, and I only had days left to seize this opportunity.

My needs were simple. 

Last night after I’d left Amy and gone to my room, I couldn’t help but succumb to the onslaught of emotions that had been building up over the past couple of days. The need for peace and quiet. To relax… just like before, the peaceful moments in my bathtub warm and completely at ease. I missed that, I craved it. I did’t have a deep and philosophical reason. I simply wanted to put as much space between those dirty showers, and the endless lines of The Sanctuary…

…and Negan.

I wanted to feel clean again.

But I’d need some help. Hence Amy, I just never expected her to be so… opposed. 

_Ok, maybe a little._

Amy sighed, a deep one that resounded in her chest. It was full of frustration… and dare I say it, reluctant acceptance.

“You’re putting a pregnant women through a lot of stress C,” She rubbed her flat belly, her blue eyes meeting mine full of worry and understanding. “I’m only doing this once! _Once_! You hear me, and if something happens to you I will _never_ forgive you.”

I hugged her gratefully.

“Its good that you say that because, I’m going to go tomorrow on my day off and I already packed a bag.” Her mouth dropped in disbelief. “Come with me.”

I grabbed her hand before leading her to the corn maze, almost the same spot where my almost makeup session with Negan had occurred. I pursed my lips as the thought crossed my mind. I hadn't seen him at all today, and I was thankful for that much. What was I supposed to say… or _act_ , for that matter?

I nudged my foot in the dirt where the ground was most recently dug up.

“I buried my bag earlier today,” I stared sheepishly at the woman that was quickly becoming my closest confidant. “I was kind of hoping that you’d say yes. It has everything I’ll need. I’ll leave in the morning and be back before the end of everyone’s shift. You won't even have time to miss me.”

“You’re crazy C!” Amy stood dumbfounded. “So what exactly do you need me to do?”

“One, don't tell Emory,” She began to protest. “I know he’s your baby daddy/husband but I just _know_ that he’ll tie me to a post and never let me out of his sight again if he finds out what I’m up to.” She clamped her mouth shut.

“All I need you to do, is be my alibi.” 

 ————

So my plan was a little crazy and not very well thought through, but I was in the mood to do something reckless. I was searching for a stream, in hopes that I could bathe in peace. All I had were vague directions from Gabriel, and a desperation to flee the vicinity.

All the aspects of my plan were in a neat and tidy row, there was only one thing that I needed left. 

A compass.

There were other ways I could go about my plan. The sun rises in the East and sets in the West, or something like that. I could go off pure intuition. But I wasn’t one hundred percent positive _or_ nature savvy, so a compass was my best bet and that’s how I found myself in this precarious situation.

It was the day of ‘Mission: An Affair to Remember,’ a title that Amy had affectionally deemed my plan once I’d told her in full detail what I was hoping to accomplish. I walked hesitantly toward Gabriel leaning up against his motorcycle munching on a peach. I glanced at my watch.

**5:46 am**

Right on time. I felt guilty that I would have to steal from Gabriel, but I found comfort in the fact that he probably would have given it to me if I’d asked. I just couldn’t involve him in my plan, especially if anything bad were to happen.

_The less people knew the better._

When he saw me approaching he greeted me in his usual fashion. “Chica,” I pulled him in for a hug taking him by surprise. I squeezed him around the waist urging him to do the same. I felt a small pang of guilt, now seeing what Amy meant when he returned my affection eagerly. He did have feelings for me, how much… I didn't know. I slipped my hand into his motorcycle satchel before I could back down and pulled away from him. “Isn’t it your day off?”

“Yes, it is, what can I say I love the fresh air.” I backed away from him not being able to meet his eyes. “I should probably get going, I’ll see you at dinner?”

I turned around slipping the compass in the front pocket of my overalls, but before I could get far Gabriel called my name causing me to halt my movements. I froze, surely he hadn't noticed that I’d taken something from him? I turned around and caught the object flying towards my face, an automatic reflex.

A peach.

I gazed at Gabriel for a second, both of us beaming at each other before I took off in the direction of the gardens blowing him a kiss over my shoulder. He caught it and held it to his chest. 

With everything in order I was ready to go, I didn’t think much as I made my way over to where I’d hidden my bag. I dug it up quickly before covering the hole once more. A quick chat with Emory yesterday alerted me to when Negan’s men would be rotating the night shift out with the morning shift. I had a three minute window to break for the trees, from there I’d be in the home stretch. 

I crouched unceremoniously by the corn patch, watching from my position as the men on guard walked away from a portion of the fence that was completely removed. No tarp, just like I’d figured. My heart beating in my chest I made sure no one was looking and made a dash for the cover of the trees several yards away. All I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart in my ears as I peered cautiously from the large tree that I hid behind. Nothing had changed. Everyone in the gardens was still diligently at work, and the Savior’s for the morning shift had taken their assigned posts. 

I breathed a sigh of relief, slowly backing away into the forest and far away from The Sanctuary.  


	4. The Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how sorry I am for how long it took me to write this chapter, it's my first smut scene and I wanted to get it right. Unfortunately it caused to to overthink and rewrite this chapter like five times.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also there'll probably only be like one more chapter to this story, I only ever intended to use this to help me with my writer's block from my main story. But I've grown to love the characters I've created here, and I never expected to get this much reads. What do you guys think? Should I create a continuation?

I glanced at my watch.

 **8:05 am**  
****

I’d been walking for almost two hours, and there was nothing in sight. Nada. Nič. Nothing.

Not even a puddle. 

I tried to keep the onslaught of negative emotions at bay as I navigated through the expansive forest armed with my gardening knife in one hand, and the compass in my other. 

My conscience had swapped out her horn-rimmed glasses for half moon specs, she peered over them, a look of extreme disapproval on her face.

I studiously ignored her as I continued walking. _I will not turn around. I am a strong, independent women, who doesn't need permission to go off on her own,_ I repeated the mantra continuously in my head.

By my mental calculations I’d been walking for almost three miles, and I was starting to get nervous. _What if I’m going in the wrong direction, is the compass broken?_ The thought worried me slightly, but I quickly dismissed the idea, the compass looked perfectly fine. It wouldn’t be in Gabriel’s bag if it was broken, even something as small as that could get you killed out here.

 _So why, pray tell, are you out here alone?_ My conscience scoffed at me, nervously tapping her foot before collapsing, exhausted, into her leather recliner.

Slightly distracted by _that_ revelation, I lost my footing for a split second, catching myself before I could twist my ankle on a tree root I’d been in the process of climbing over. When I’d fully righted myself I gazed down in wonder at the forest floor… it was saturated in water, dampening the soil and creating a muddy consistency. I toed the mud in a particularly damp spot, before crouching down for a closer inspection. 

I grinned triumphantly, there was water nearby.

I sped up my pace, listening attentively, as I made for a clearing in the trees a couple yards ahead of me. 

 _There! Listen to that._ My conscience leaned forward in her chair. A small ball of nerves began to form in my stomach, the possibility of the unknown exciting me further.

_Oh._

I broke free of the trees, a small stream a couple yards wide gurgled softly. I squealed in delight before making my way uphill, the water _had_ to be coming from a bigger source. With a new found sense of determination I trekked further upstream. 

As I walked I let my mind drift, and get lost in the serenity that was mother nature. With every step I took further away from The Sanctuary, I felt my feet lighten and a weight lift from my shoulders. Being out here was purely therapeutic, the threat of being out in the open and the risk of biters hung over my head, but not even _that_ could dampen my mood.

I paused almost not comprehending the alien sound that had reached my ears. 

_Rushing…no, roaring water?_

I pushed aside the branches that were obscuring my view, my eyes immediately popping open in wonder at the sight before me. This wasn’t a stream, it was more. 

Much.

 _More_.

I stood in a clearing with plush grass and an abundance of wild flowers. I bathed in the morning sun as I walked further into the opening. The stream which had obviously been running off from somewhere, had led me to a medium sized spring that was continuously being filled from somewhere higher creating a waterfall effect. I could go no further, and I gazed at the large wall of rocks before me covered in vegetation, they must have stretched at least three stories high. The water gushed over the rocks at its wildest point, surging and plunging down into the spring before breaking off and running back the direction from where I’d come from.

I dropped my bag in disbelief, this was more then I’d ever expected to find. For once my conscience sat silent, too stunned to say anything by the sight that stood before us. The water looked so beautiful and inviting, my first impulsive action was to dive in, but I knew that I had to check my surroundings first and eliminate the chance of a threat. I stashed my bag behind one of the many rocks in the clearing and did a full sweep of the perimeter, only stopping when I was satisfied that there was no threat.

**8:34 am**

I smiled as I checked the time. I had the rest of the day to enjoy the little paradise that I had stumbled upon. Gabriel hadn't mentioned anything about a waterfall, so I was pretty sure this place had yet to be discovered. Judging by the multitude of directions that the spring broke off into, there was a large chance that this stream ran all over the forest. I’d stumbled upon this waterfall by pure chance.  
****

Pulling my bag from it’s hiding place, I grabbed my bath towel from the bag, spreading it on the grass. I unpacked my full canteen, and the book I’d brought before setting the peach on top thoughtfully. I’d asked the kitchen to prepare me a lunch, the fruit would be a wonderful snack.

Leaving those items by the side of the stream I moved closer to the waterside, in my excitement  I hurriedly toed off my work boots. I dipped a toe in, shivering at the pure euphoric feeling that shot up my spine. My conscience had already stripped down nude and was doing backstrokes. I paused hesitantly, before pushing my overalls down my hips and kicking them off.

The warm breeze caressed my naked thighs and I stared at the water shimmering in the morning sun.

_How good would it feel if I were to swim sans clothing?_

My conscience paused mid stroke and pursued her lips. _Don’t push it,_ she shook her head. 

 _Ok, maybe not the best idea,_ I relented.

Deciding on a wonderful compromise, I shucked my shirt leaving me in my red faded cotton underwear and a gray sports bra. _There really is no difference then if you were standing in a bikini, it covers the same areas_ , I thought trying to convince myself. My conscience nodded in reluctant approval. With that in mind I waded into the water. It wasn’t that deep, only reaching just above my breasts, but I dunked my head under the water relishing the way the cool water enveloped me. 

I grinned, a full toothed grin, as I realized in my excitement that I’d forgotten to take my baseball hat off. Throwing it in the direction of where I’d left my things, I continued to swim around for a couple of minutes before making my way over to where I’d left my bag. I pulled out my ratty comb, as well as my shampoo and conditioner. With slight difficulty I sat on the bank and got to work taming my unruly hair. 

Half an hour later, my curly hair was restored to its previous glory and hung mid-way down my back. Gloriously shiny and falling around my shoulders, the tendrils tickled the bottom of my breasts when I moved my head back and forth. Amy wouldn't believe her eyes. My head felt absolutely weightless, and I shook it again admiring the difference a couple washes could make.

As I picked at the dirt absentimedmly underneath my nails, I made my way back to my bath towel. I plopped down gracelessly, before picking up the tattered copy of _50 Shades of Grey_ that Amy had lended me a couple months ago. Rolling my eyes at the description on the back, I settled back onto my towel comfortably, the plush grass making a nice cushion. I had all day to myself and I intended to unwind at my own pace. I’d save the best for last, and bathe later.

The feeling of the sun warming my skin lulled me into a deep trance of relaxation and as the day continued on and the sun had fully risen, I removed my sports bra and tossed it beside my bag. The idea of any kind of threat seemed like a distant memory now. I placed the book over my head, finding it liberating to be in the middle of the woods where anyone could see me, topless. I giggled feeling so naughty, the breeze danced across my nipples making them tighten in the open air. 

My conscience was spread out on a lounger, lazily sipping a pińa colada. _Maybe this isn't so bad,_ she relented.

“Why, Little Red, what nice tits you have,” Negan stood over me practically vibrating with tension. “To bad they won’t be enough to save you from the Big Bad Wolf.”

Well, spoke to soon. 

“And just what in the actual _fuck_ , do you think you’re doing out here?” From my reclined position Negan’senraged expression was unmissable, even from upside down he looked murderous. _Jeez._ “You have two-seconds to explain to me why you broke the golden rule— _before_ I beat your pretty little head in with Lucille. She’s a vampire bat, peaches, and she’s always craving blood.” 

I sat up so I was facing him and attempted to stand, grasping at a _semblance_ of dignity, but Negan’s hand on my shoulder pushed me down keeping me on my knees. I clutched the open book to my chest, eyes widened in disbelief. 

_Well, this is familiar._

Negan must have seen the unspoken question in my eyes, and his answer was a smile. The residual animosity only seemed to make his expression darker. No, this wasn’t right.  He looked so out of place in my safe haven, hair tousled all dark and stormy eyed, standing amongst wildflowers. It almost felt like a dream, no, a nightmare. 

“Well, peaches,” I watched his left hand move out of my peripheral vision, but I didn’t dare take my eyes off his face. His left hand cradled my head, and I rested the urge to lean into it. This was wrong, on so many levels. My stomach sank, as he brushed his thumb against my bottom lip. His lips parted slightly as his pink tongue darted out to lick his own, dark eyes assessing my position before him. “I gotta’ admit— when I first saw your pretty little ass, saunter pass The Great Wall…I thought for sure that my mind was playing tricks on me, and you’d turn your ass _right_ back around. After all, you’ve been happy here, haven't you peaches?”

I nodded, my eyes large.

“So what exactly would posses _you_ to leave,” He tugged hard on a stray curl. I ignored the biting pain and the urge to swat his wandering hands away. “Cause I know that… You. Are. Not. Stupid. Enough. To. Get. On. My. Bad. Side.” He emphasized each word with a sharp tug of my hair that was now being held hostage in his grip. 

He finally let go of my tortured strand of  hair, and I rested on my heels trying to get as much space as possible between us. I didn’t dare move. I knelt before Negan, truly the devil reincarnated, practically naked with only a book to cover my chest. 

 _If Amy could see me now,_ I internalized.

He moved so he was standing behind me, unable to see him, I let my thoughts run amok. What was he going to do to me? Kill me? Beat my head in with Lucille? Fuck me? I’m not sure how much I would mind the last option. Would I let him? It seemed stupid to focus on something like this when I had been caught outside the Sanctuary’s walls, and by Negan no less. But… he’d complemented my tits. The idea was beginning to become overwhelming, so instead I tried to concentrate on regulating my breathing. I wasn’t scared, no, something else entirely. The feeling settled over me heavy like a warm blanket, intoxicating me. I was aroused.

Jeez… I truly had lost my sanity. 

But I’d read about this before, hadn’t I? This was just a natural reaction to a m—

 _oh_. 

I dropped the book that I held to my chest, letting my arms fall limply to my side. Negan’s nimble hands danced across my naked back, distantly I noticed he’d drop Lucille. The roughness of his hands as Negan massaged my back, was causing me to have an out of body experience.  Softly he kneaded the sore muscles in my shoulders before finding his way up the base of my neck. He fisted my hair in his right hand, causing me to cry out in surprise. In my helpless state, I had no choice but to gaze up into Negan’s eyes, in them I saw a riot of emotions. 

Anger.

Frustration.

Lust.

The last one I couldn’t place, dare I say… hurt? He hid it well though, and the emotion was gone before I could put a name to it.

He jerked the fistful of my hair to get my attention, clucking his tongue he taunted. “Not good enough peaches, if you don’t get to talking—well,” He chuckled. “I can’t be responsible for my actions.”

Huh? Oh, he wanted an explanation. How could I possibly explain to a man who had everything  and everyone at his beck and call… the need to escape, for one’s own sanity nonetheless?

“I wanted to be alone,” It came out more like a question, and I was rewarded with a sharp tug that caused me to cry out, more so in surprise then pain. The tugs that Negan were giving my hair seemed to have a direct connection to my nipples, which had pebbled further, yearning to be touched. 

My conscience uncurled from her ball where she’d been hyperventilating to shoot me an exasperated look. 

I had no words. 

Negan’s rough hands grasped my breasts, squeezing them gently before massaging them, the feeling caught me off guard. The sensation was almost alien, no one had touched me like this in so long. My eyes fluttered close, concentrating as the knot in my tummy grew tighter. 

“You want to know what I think, doll,” He knelt down, so that I could feel him, all of him pressed against me so deliciously, yet forbidden.“I think you wanted to run from me, ‘cause you know what I want from you.”

“No,” I cried out. But I did, didn't I? It’d been clear form the very beginning, the very first time Negan had laid his eyes on me. On a sudden impulse, the words tumbled past my lips. I desperately tried to convey to Negan what I’d been feeling the past couple of days, although I’m sure it came out more like a plea. He stood silent for a moment, after my rambling had seized. I waited, heart pounding in my throat.

“When I first found you on the road I wanted to make you mine,” He chuckled as his hands meticulously danced across my breasts, a slight flush had settled over my skin as he continued to touch me. Casually he carried on the conversation, like he was discussing little more then the weather. “But you spat in my face,” He tugged hard at my tortured buds. “And told me you weren’t opposed to getting your hands dirty. Well, fuck— I put you in agriculture,” He paused making sure I was listening, I was— kinda, maybe. “I wanted to punish you for telling me ‘no,’ working in the gardens you’d get exactly what you wished for. But seeing you every morning, covered in dirt and damp with sweat… well, that just got Negan Jr. a little hard.” Pause. “Are you going to come, dirty girl?”

I cried out then not being able to withstand the feeling of him toying with me anymore, it felt like my skin was on fire, with every pull of my nipples, I climbed higher until finally— 

I shattered. 

Crying out in my release I arched into Negan’s skillful hands until I couldn’t take it anymore, my body contracting deliciously, as I sagged against him breathless and confused. We stayed like that for a while. Unsure of what to do, I kept still, the sound of birds chirping and gurgling water lured me into a sense of relaxation and I floated between consciousness. For once, I felt fully at peace. 

My conscience stood, her mouth open, completely beside herself.

He let go of me suddenly, jolting me out of my state of bliss. “All right then, let’s get you clean.” My mouth dropped open. Was he serious? “And then I’m going to get you dirty, peaches, _real_ dirty.” 


	5. At peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bought of illness... I'M BAACK! Let me know what you think, this was my first time writing a sex scene! And if you love my story To Love, A Teacher... there's a new chapter coming soon!

My ability to speak had completely left me, as I watched a smirking Negan undress before me. 

My conscience sat back in her recliner, mouth open, the popcorn had somehow returned. 

 _You're on your own,_ she mumbled somewhat distracted. I didn’t blame her.

The shirt had been the first thing to go.

His dark eyes taunted me as he pulled it over his head, and I couldn’t help but watch in utter fascination as each part of his body became bared to me. Now, he stood before me shirtless. A smattering of chestnut hair covered his chest, and I watched completely raptured as his biceps flexed subtly with every movement. 

 _Oh my_.

“Let me tell you what I think you need, peaches.” His jeans were the next thing to go, leaving him in a pair of simple black boxers. 

_I guess that answers the age old question of boxers or briefs…_

I bit my lip as I followed the trail of hair on his lower stomach, all the way to the waist band of his underwear. “You need to unwind.”

Well, if even Negan could see how bad I was fraying at the edges, that was saying something. I thought I’d been doing well, really I had. I truly was happy working in the gardens at the Sanctuary, but then again maybe I wasn’t? Maybe I did need to relax. But most people would suggest taking a hot shower, or a long nap… me? Could I really sleep with my— what was Negan to me? My boss?

 _Let’s go with that,_ my conscience shrugged.

Could I sleep with my boss? How much harm could it do? It was just Negan and I in the woods couldn’t I just let go for once in my life?

It could just stay between him and I…

I watched as he made his way into the water, he truly was a fine specimen of a man.

Negan beckoned for me to join him…giving me only mere seconds to make a choice, and without a moment’s hesitation I made my decision. 

“And if your good, I might let you off for leaving,” He continued, as I came to stand only mere inches before him in the warm water. “Just what were you thinking?” That was a rhetorical question— I was sure of it. I’d just answered that question moments ago, but he seemed to be talking more to himself then to me, so I let him study my face getting used to the feeling of his gaze. Something told me he needed this.

I studied an eight inch jagged scar that traveled from the top of his right shoulder all the way to his left nipple. There was a story behind that scar, I was sure of it. It was old and puckered— and it only seemed to add to the enigma that was this man. Maybe I was being a little numb with my feelings, but I watched myself with an almost out of body experience as I reached out to trace the scar. 

Negan’s dark eyes seemed to sear through me, before he lightly rested both hands on my hips. Getting the message, I wrapped my legs around his waist before I could lose my new found bravado.

“Your hair is so soft,” He nuzzled my neck, while his free hand moved lower to the band of my underwear. “But I guarantee you, that there’s something softer— right _here.”_ He pressed down, causing me to cry out as his fingers began to circle my clit through my underwear. The aspect of doing this out here in the open where anyone could see, turned me on more then I could care to admit, and I quickly began to feel the familiar tightening in my lower belly again as his skillful fingers began to quicken.

“There’s just one thing I’m wondering, doll,” I grimaced, I hated when he called me doll. He called _everyone_ doll _._ “How’d you get your hair so clean?”

It took me a moment to register the question. “I brought some shampoo from The Sanctuary.” I answered somewhat distracted, his fingers were quickly doing me in. 

“Did you bring anything else?” His mouth brushed against my ear, causing me to lightly shiver in the water.

“I brought body wash.” I let my head tip back, as his eager mouth descended on the exposed  flesh of my neck. Sinking his teeth into the soft skin, I flinched in response, before he soothed the bite, running his tongue over where he’d bitten.

“Go get it.”

It wasn’t a question.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and with as much dignity as possible waded to the bank, before reaching into my bag to get the body wash. _Who knew I’d be using it like this_ , I questioned my conscience.

She stared back at me stoically.

On a whim, as I turned around to face Negan. I kept direct eye contact with him as I shimmied out of my panties— slowly sauntering back in his direction.

_If I’m going to hell, might as well enjoy the ride._

“Good girl,” Negan mouthed the words as I handed the bottle to him turning around when he motioned for me to. He hummed as he opened the bottle. 

“This smells like you,” I held my breathe in anticipation. The feeling of his hands could bring anyone to their knees. “Did you do that on purpose, peaches? You have to know, don't you? The smell of you is simply irresistible, it does _things_ to me.” 

I listened to Negan’s narrative, slightly disappointed when he poured the soap directly onto my skin avoiding contact with me entirely. My disappointment only lasted several seconds, when his rough hands began to glide across my skin. The smell of pumpkin and vanilla, assaulted my senses as I gradually became clean. 

Giving in I let Negan wash my body, moving when he instructed me to. He didn’t miss an inch, rubbing the fragrant soap into my skin. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Grasping his neck I pulled his face down until our lips met. Basking in the feeling of his hard chest pressed against mine, I kissed him eagerly. He lifted us out of the water then, carrying me over to the blanket on the soft grass.  

He set me down, and I scooted back, making room for him. I only paused when I began to lay back— something hard was pressing into my back.

“Oh sorry, it’s a peach” The moment seemed to be shattered, and I lifted the fruit somewhat shyly to show him, what I’d landed on. Getting an idea, I reached out so that Negan could take a bite. Accepting the offer he leaned forward, before I pulled it from within his reach, quickly taking a large piece of it into my mouth. I offered him the piece between my lips.

Almost before I could process it, his mouth was on mine, demanding and hard. As he bit the peach, our lips finally touched, and from my reclined position the juices of the fruit began to leak down the side of my chin. Barely managing to swallow my half, his tongue found mine, as his hands made there way to my soaked center.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” His fingers circled my clit, before slowly circling my entrance, collecting  the juices there. “No one get’s to touch what’s mine— do you hear me? Not Gabriel, not anyone. You're all mine.” He demanded, before sucking off the wetness from his fingers. I watched mouth open as he pulled the last article of clothing from his body, finally allowing me to see all of him.

“Its time for you to become acquainted with Negan Jr.,” His member stood rampant at attention, seemingly pointed right at my entrance, a clear bead of pre-cum dripping from the tip. “Are you ready, peaches?”

 _Was I ready?_ That was a loaded question within its self. It’d been so long since I’d had sex, and he certainly was larger then most. But I’d never been more turned on in my life, and I spread my legs wider in assent.

The feeling of his large cock, sliding through my slick folds, teasing my nub, caused me to arch my back in anticipation yearning to take him fully inside me. He grunted in response, before grabbing my hips slowly penetrating me.

_Oh God, there’s no going back now._

“Yes, peaches,” He hissed as he slowly began to move inside me. The feeling of being stretched completely, was more then I could manage and despite his warning a low moan fell from my lips. “Keep quiet Cassandra, you don’t want anyone to see you like this do you? Spreading your pretty little legs for me, all _wet_ and needy, dripping for my cock.”

The shame and the arousal of the situation, hung heavy in the air, as I gazed up at Negan through hooded eyes. I moved my hand downward, to circle my clit. I was needy, and I _was_ wet. I needed to cum, audience or not.  

We found a steady rhythm as Negan’s hips began to make a soft slapping sound against my wet flesh, I grasped at the grass to steady myself.

“Harder,” I grunted and was rewarded with Negan picking up the pace. A thin sheen of sweat began to form over our bodies, as I gazed down at where we were connected. His jaw clenched as he gazed down at my bouncing breasts, letting go of my hips to grasp one, brushing his thumb over a puckered nipple. 

“Are you about to come, peaches?” I nodded as my lips parted and my body began to tense in anticipation. Crying out I clenched around him, letting myself be swept away in my climax. Negan nudged my hand out of the way, taking over firmly rubbing my bundle of nerves as I called out again in renewed pleasure. 

“Looks like I made you dirty again, peaches,” He taunted pulling out of me, finally giving me a moment of clarity. I scrambled onto my hands and knees, glancing shyly over my shoulder. I wasn’t a selfish lover. “Oh, this is to good peaches. How’s a man supposed to give this up, one time simply isn’t enough.”

“Take it. Take whatever you want.” I taunted back, shaking my hips eagerly.

There’s a brief pause before Negan is buried inside me again. He feels so good I never want this moment to end, and I swivel my hips to take him even deeper. In this moment I feel so animalistic, naked in the middle the forest, on all fours— I feel alive again.

I do all the work this time, pushing back on to him, filling myself with his cock repeatedly. 

“Oh, God,” I chant. My body is tingling all over again and Negan grasps my shoulders pulling me back onto him harder. It’s all I can concentrate on as we come together, forgetting to be quiet, we cry out— before collapsing in a sweaty heap on my towel. “That… was unexpected.”

His only response is a soft bite to my shoulder, and for once I don’t mind. 

I welcome the silence.

Sitting here in the middle of the woods among the wild flowers, secluded, I feel reborn and wholesome…and for once at peace. I let my mind float, refusing to address the problems that were waiting for me once I got back to The Sanctuary. For now, I could lay here and pretend the man next to me, with his arm slung over my waist… loved me.

Just for now.

“All right, wifey,” Negan slapped my ass after a beat of silence, before standing up to fetch his discarded clothes. “Let’s get back to camp, we’ve got a wedding to plan.”

_What?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story, it's been a pleasure to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other story To Love A Teacher :)


End file.
